You Don't Recognize Me?
by TohruROX2221
Summary: Cody Martin was living the perfect life. He had a beautiful girlfriend, the best friends in the world, and a sometimes great older twin brother. However, one wish changes everything.


**Here's an idea for you: what if Cody is sick of being walked all over, makes a wish, and everything changes? Summary: Cody Martin was living the perfect life. He had a beautiful girlfriend, the best friends in the world, and a sometimes great older twin brother. However, one wish changes everything. Starts out Cody/OC, but switches to Zack/OC.**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day on the _S.S. Tipton_, only five days until the students were free to leave the boat. Cody wasn't sure he would ever see his girlfriend again. Her name was Victoria Baker. She was five foot one with curly blonde hair that fell two inches past her shoulders. She had almond shaped green eyes behind thick glasses and pale skin. She also was the archetypal skater girl, hating almost anything girly, other than heels and shopping. And boys. They had walked around the fiesta deck for an hour.

"If you _don't_ come back, never forget me," Cody said. "We can make this work. We can have a long distance relationship."

"I don't know," Victoria said, shaking her head. "My parents tried that, and they're _divorced._"

"They're not us," Cody said.

"What about _your_ parents?" Victoria said.

That was a good point. Both of their parents had pursued long distance relationships and both ended up with a definite separation. Cody sighed. She had a good point—no, an excellent point. He turned and took her hands, looking her in the eyes. She bored into his greenish-blue ones. "No matter what, I'll still love you," he said, "no matter _what_ happened to our parents." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She smiled. Suddenly his iPhone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Crap, I gotta meet Zack. You up for a walk?" he asked.

"Well, apparently, I've been up for a walk for an hour now," she said, laughing, punching his arm playfully. He took her hand and lead her to the sky deck. She followed along. "Hey, Zack," Cody said when he reached his brother. "What's up?"

"I need to borrow ten bucks," Zack said quickly, extending his hand for the money he was sure Cody would give him.

"What?! _No!_" he said. "You've already practically emptied my wallet on sugar, what do you need _more_ money for?"

"That hot babe over there," he said, pointing to some random girl that Cody was sure he had never seen before.

He sighed. "Fine, but you owe me _every cent_ you've ever borrowed from me."

"Fine, how much is it?" Zack asked, almost impatient from seeing "his" money in Cody's wallet. As he was handed the money, he suddenly pulled his arm back right as Zack was about to grab it.

He took out his iPhone. "Well…counting these ten dollars…you owe me four hundred and thirty seven dollars and ninety eight cents."

Zack paused. "Do you accept student cards?"

"Zack, you shouldn't make a habit out of 'borrowing' money," Victoria said. "You can see where you are now."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever," he said. "So can I have the money or what?" Cody sighed and forked it over. Zack immediately pocketed it. "Thanks, dude," he said and walked away.

"I thought you said you were spending it!" he yelled.

"I am…on my friends Ben and Jerry," he called, laughing.

Cody shook his head. "It's just Zack," Victoria assured. "Don't mind him," she added. She looked at her boyfriend in worry. From the look on his face, he _did_ mind—very much so. "Cody?"

He ran off, tears forming in his eyes. He was angry at everyone. Zack, Victoria, her sister, Bailey, Woody, London, Marcus, everyone.

Cody screamed. He was tired of Zack taking money, of worrying that Victoria was cheating, of all the lies, the rumors, the untold stories. For over a month now, Victoria claimed she couldn't go out because she had 'plans'. She wouldn't explain, no matter how much he begged and pleaded. He was afraid that she was seeing someone behind his back.

Bailey and Angelique, Victoria's identical twin sister, were actually hated each other, but now they were starting to hang out and laugh, and they would exclude Cody, even though he was the one who tried to get them to get along. It wasn't so much that he minded, it just hurt his pride.

Woody ignored him. He wouldn't talk, not to anyone—too upset over something and wouldn't say what. He suspected him of cheating with Victoria.

London made even more cracks at him. She would make fun of 'his pasty skin', his 'crackly voice', and anything else she could think of.

Marcus, otherwise known as Little Little, was acting especially cold to him as well. He would be just like London at the best of times; at the worst, he was like London, Chelsea, _and_ Portia, except without the girlishness.

And Zack kept borrowing money for no reason and never repaying him for it. He wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed like no one would respect him anymore. It wasn't fair. He hadn't done anything. He kicked a wall and knocked a pillow off his bed. It landed on the floor. Something fell out. It looked like—a penny?

He picked it up. No, it wasn't a penny. Yes, it was the size, shape, and color of a penny, and made out of the same material, but this was no penny. There was a leprechaun where Abraham Lincoln should have been, and on the back, instead of the White House, there was a message inscribed: "Lucky you! Make a wish and flip me!"

He sighed. "I wish everyone would stop treating me like this." He flipped the coin. It landed on the floor. The odd thing was—the leprechaun was gone. On the back it now said, "Surprise!"

"Yeah, funny surprise," Cody said, tossing the coin into a drawer where a picture of Victoria sat. On it, in Sharpie, she had written, "Love ya, Cody! Signed your number one girl, Victoria."

"Oh, God, Victoria," he muttered, then left the suite to apologize. As soon as he exited, the entire ship it seemed started shaking. He fell to the ground, covering his head and looking around. Finally, the shaking stopped. _We must have thrown a propeller blade or something,_ he thought, and continued walking.

If he was in his suite, he would have seen the picture's dedication change. It would now say, "Zack, I love you. But I can still kick your butt at go kart races. Victoria."

* * *

**Know what's gonna happen? THEN KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!**


End file.
